Life Of A Pink Haired Kunoichi
by Night Fangz
Summary: Rated for safety. My version of what Sakura's life would be like. Probably different from what you are used to. Read and maybe you might enjoy it. I don't really know the genre for this. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I know that I already have two stories being written right now but I coudn't resist doing another one. If you haven't noticed yet, I can't stay on one story for long, but I will continue the other two: The Other Demon Holder and Future Sakura. But right now I'm not at home and I went to my upload manager thingy and found a story I hadn't published and used the advantage to erase the horrible story I had created remake a new one. I will not neglect the other two, but I am having some trouble with the next chapter for future Kunoichi, but do not worry! I shall get my notebook back from school on Monday, since I accidentally left it there. Well, I do hope you all like this story, also, in Future Kunoichi and The Other Demon Holder I will announce myself as Sukai-chan. But, in this story and whatever other story that may pop up in the future I will be known as Macy-bear, since I have a friend that used to call me that. Please enjoy the story ^_^**

*** Disclaimer: (before I forget) I do not own Naruto in any way. I just write fanfics for it. Now, if you really want me to own Naruto then somehow find a way to make dinosaurs roam the Earth again and give me a pet dragon, perferably one that can use all elements ever to be thought of. I'm picky, I know ^_^**

* * *

I hate this. It is official! I really _really_ hate this! What do I hate you ask? First let me introduce myself.

My name is Sakura Haruno or Haruno Sakura, whichever way I'm the same girl. I am now in a slight pinch. We are in the Waterfall Village and are in a fight. We? I mean me, my sensei: Hatake Kakashi, my two team mates: Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, and our client: Tazuna. I am in a pinch because my two team mates are stuck in this ice mirror prison fighting this young boy who is really skilled. Second, my sensei is fighting against the boy's master: Zabuza Momichi. Third, I am trying to protect Tazuna, trying not to be a burden to my team, and trying to kick this one person's derrier! Which person you may ask. Someone by the name of Gato.

Right now my life stinks, I am tired, cranky, and...this guy and his henchmen just called me 'Pinky!' And I do not take to kindly to that little comment. Right now I wanna show them just how cranky I am. But I can't, why? Tazuna. That's all I will say and hopefully you are able to figure out why, if not...too bad so sad go get a smart guy. Maybe he will figure it out, if not, then you are just wasting my time and yours, although you don't seem to care. Anyways, wait..hold on.

Inner Sakura's kick of fury! Girly Scream. Thud.

Sorry, but that guy deserved to be kicked in his family's jewels. Why?....He touched my butt. Anyways, I will give you a few reasons to why I am cranky: I woke up way too early to my liking, Naruto gave a huge headache, Sasuke annoyed me for the tenth time during breakfast with his one syllable sentence, and I am stuck pretending to be a lovesick fangilr and a weakling. Why? I'll tell ya later, but first let me kick this Gato dude's rear end.

* * *

"Aww, look fellas, Pinky here wants to fight us." one of Gato's bodyguards guffawed to his other bodyguard 'friends'.

Angry vein.

"What did you call me?"

"Pinky. Got a problem with that?"

"Apparently you doofs didn't get the message when I made your 'friend' over there double over in pain." I growled.

"That's because you kicked him in a sensitive spot. A little five year old girl would kick us there and you would get the same reaction. So don't try to be Miss Tough Stuff here."

"Who said I was acting?"

Thump.

Suddenly a large amount of spine-tingling chakra filled the air and then disappeared. I looked over to where Naruto and Sasuke were battling and I saw a red glow form within. A few thoughts crossed my mind: 1) that was Kyuubi's chakra and the user seemed angry, 2) I'm still cranky, and finally 3) I'm very mad because someone just called me Pinky, yet again!

Punch. Thump. Splash.

"Tazuna-san, please follow me." I said to the old man behind me who was looking quite surprised that I even had the strength to do that.

'He doesn't know that we only used not even half of our strength. Cha!' my Inner gloated to me.

'You get quite annoying after a while ya know.'

'I know, but hey, you have to live with me whether you like it or not.'

'True.'

We stopped near where my sensei and my two team mates battles were taking place. Sighing, I knew that I would be here for a while. I tensed as I heard glass shattering. Looking to where Naruto and Sasuke were I looked in shock. Naruto had managed to break throught the boy's kekkei genkai. I could tell that they boy wanted Naruto to kill him for the damage he has done, but before Naruto could move I saw his lips move saying: "Sorry Naruto, but I can't die just yet. I am still needed by my master."

He left quickly and I saw him heading straight to where Kakashi-sensei and Zabuza-san were fighting. I told Tazuna to run to where Naruto is and I ran to where the boy was headed. For some reason I felt that I should stop him and the battle that was about to end shortly. Before I could get there, Gato's henchmen caught up to me, blocking my path.

"Oh no you don't Pinky. We're not done with you yet." one of them said creepily.

"Aww, too bad, cause I'm certainly done playing games with you." I spat.

"Oh, what's this, little Haku is about to get killed." the other said, looking to where the boy was running to.

'Haku!' Inner yelled. 'Outer-chan! We have to save Haku, we can't break our promise to him. We just can't!'

'Don't worry. I won't let him die, after all...he is..'

"Move." I growled.

"Huh?"

"MOVE!"

I barreled through the two henchmen and ran towards Haku. I pumped more chakra into my feet as I stopped in front of Haku, who had stopped in front of Zabuza, ready to take Kakashi-sensei's attack.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!" letting out a small smile I blacked out, feeling the pain that had entered my chest.

Author's POV:

Sakura had stopped most of the power that was in Kakashi's attack, making her fall from over exhaustion and the small amount of pain that was caused by the attack she had just stopped.

* * *

Author's Note: How was that? I tried using one of my other writing techniques, it is different than the way I usually write but I thought, 'Why not try it out?' Also, I know that Sakura is acting different but please deal with it, this is my fanfic, not yours. Sorry if I seem harsh but I'm kinda in a bad mood...my dad left for a year to Afghanistan. thank you and you do not have to review, but you may if you would like. I won't force you.

~Macy-bear (RockinKunoichi94)~


	2. Chapter 2

*** Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Plain and simple**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry to say that I have decided to discontinue writing Future Kunoichi. I have found no inspiration to continue. Again, I'm really sorry. Read and Enjoy, hopefully you will like this chapter ^_^**

* * *

Waking up I noticed that I was in a house. Struggling, I finally managed to get into a sitting position on the bed. Looking around I saw Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke and Naruto asleep. I also saw that it was dark out, when I looked around the room I noticed that Haku was at my bedside sleeping. Slowly I got out of bed, using my ninja skills I quietly got my extra clothes and went to the nearest bathroom, which wasn't hard to find, since I practically fell in.

I silently got changed into my usual red dress and black shorts with my ninja sandals. When changing I had to remove the soaked bandages and put on new ones. I flinched at the sight of the burned skin, which was slowly healing, but healing faster than normal burns do. When I walked out of the bathroom I nearly died from surprise.

In front of me were four angry males. One of them was my sensei, two of them were my team mates, and the last one was Haku. They nearly made me jump out of my skin when I nearly collided into them by just walking out of the bathroom.

"Uh, is everything alright?" I asked, my voice shook slightly because I was having a difficult time breathing right then.

"You could have told us you were changing Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered-yelled.

"Gomen, but the bandages were getting itchy and you all looked really tired. I thought you might have wanted rest." I replied, gaining my correct pattern of breathing back. "Umm, so, did we win against Gato?"

"Hai, Sakura-san. But, my master, Zabuza-sama, has died in killing him and most of Gato's men." Haku looked at the floor sadly.

"Gomen Haku-kun. If I had only stayed awake longer then we could have probably stopped his death."

"Don't blame yourself. He told me that I was his most precious person. It made me happy and it was all thanks to you and Naruto-san. Zabuza-san even died with a smile, he also left you a parting gift, as well as me and your team mates and sensei."

"Really? What did he leave us with?"

"He gave me his really cool set of kunais and told me how to do the water prison thing." Naruto beamed.

"He gave me his shuriken set and also told me how to do the water prison jutsu." Sasuke said.

"He left me his copies of Icha Icha…and my sword that he stole from me a while ago." Kakashi said, smiling at the Icha Icha part.

"He left me with the set of senbon needles that I had admired from a store and he left me with a feeling that I won't ever let go of." Haku smiled.

"Sakura-chan, he gave you the best gift any of us got."

"Naruto is right. He left you his sword and thanks for making him realise the true meaning of living for the ones you hold dear." Kakashi said, but I noticed that he had remembered something from his past. I knew this by the look he got in his visible eye.

"Soka. Arigato. So, when are we leaving? And is Haku coming back with us?"

"We will leave later today and yes. Maybe Hokage-sama will let him join our team." Kakashi's visible eye crinkled as he smiled.

"That's nice. Oh and whatever you do, do not mention that I got injured to anyone except for the Hokage." I warned.

"Why?"

"Then you will know the true meaning of leaving in my life."

-In Konoha; Hokage's Office-

"I see, so the C-rank escort mission turned into a B to A-rank mission." The Hokage repeated after we told him the mission reports.

"Hai." Kakshi-sensei said, his face was burried into his orange covered book again.

"Well, since there isn't two more people to let Haku-san be on a team of his own he will have to join your team."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Haku bowed.

"Umm, if you don't mind me asking, Haku-san..but, umm, are you a male or a female?" the hokage asked.

"I'm a male."

"Soka, well, that's good. Good luck though." The Hokage said to him with a smile.

"Why?"

"The boys here will be thinking that you are a girl and will become your fanboys and the girls will think that youa re trying to steal their men and will become your enemy." I replied, as though I had rehearsed it many times.

When I noticed them looking at me with curious stares I filled them in.

"Why do you think that I avoid Sasuke's fangirls for? It's not because they are scary, which they're not, but because they annoy me to the brink of death. For the fanboys part, I just know."

Nodding their heads as if to tell me that they understood we were allowed to leave and go to our homes to sleep for the rest of the night. Haku was going to live with Sasuke in the Uchiha compound and Naruto would be staying with them also, since he got kicked out of his apartment. I never found out the reason why, he just shook his head and smiled sadly.

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow." I waved and went to my house, which is unknown to all but the Hokage and few selected people. For personal reasons and because I didn't feel like being woken up to the sight of Naruto with Sasuke and a grinning Kakashi. I got enough of that at training when I accidentally fall asleep while observing.


	3. Chapter 3

***Author's Note: I'm sorry if I mixed up a few scenes from the Naruto series and placed them in a different order. This story will be somewhat different from the series itself. Hopefully it will be to your liking and that you enjoy this.**

***Dislcaimer: I do not own Naruto. I still haven't gotten my pet dragon that can control every element imaginable yet. And I still don't see dinosaurs roaming the Earth once again. Oh well, I guess I will try harder next time. ^_^**

* * *

Team seven was found training at their usual training ground, but with an extra member. Sasuke was sparring with Naruto while Kakashi observed. Sakura and Haku were having a conversation in how they could use harmless plants and make a poison that was deadly with it. they also talked about their child hoods. Haku was surprised to find out that Sakura was always bullied when she was younger. Sakura understood what Haku felt through out his life. The two of them stopped their conversation short as the other three males walked over to them. Naruto plopped onto the ground right next to Sakura. Sasuke leaned against the tree that was near them, folding his arms in front of him. Kakashi was standing up and reading his Icha Icha novel.

"Hey Kakashi sensei?"Sakura said, breaking the silence that had fallen upon the group. "What is next on our agenda?"

"Well, since you asked I think you four should know that I have signed you all up for the chunin exams." he began.

"What's the chunin exams?" Naruto asked.

"They are exams that decide whether or not you are ready to rise to the next rank in the shinobi life. First there are genins, the lowest level, in other words beginners. Then there are chunins, they get more difficult missions than genins do, then there is jonin level. They get even harder missions than both chunins and genins. Then there is ANBU level. They get the really difficult missions. Usually jonins won't get these missions unless they are needed. Then there are the kages. You usually don't go higher than ANBU, unless you have been chosen to become the kage of your village. Thus, you have to receive special training from the current kage themselves." Sakura explained.

"Wow, smart and pretty." team seven turned to see three sand genin and their sensei. The guy with the purple face paint was the one who spoke.

"Wow, observant and wears make-up. Tell me, do you play with dolls also?" Sakura replied sarcastically.

"It is war paint and they are puppets!" the boy yelled.

"Yeah, yeah. And I'm a walking, talking, breathing mermaid that can kiss you to death." Sakura rolled her eyes when she had said this.

Sasuke remained with an expressionless face, but inside he was confused. What happened to the Sakura he knew and why was she acting like this? Naruto was on the ground rolling with laughter. Haku just forced a small smile onto his face. Although, inside he really really wanted to burst out laughing. Kakashi was too busy reading his orange covered novel and he had a smirk play on his masked lips that disappeared as quick as it came. Who knew that the only female on this team he lead would actually be like this.

"Listen here girly, I do not take kindly to that little comment of yours. Although, I don't mind if you want to kiss me to death. At least I died kissing someone as pretty as you." he smirked.

"Wouldn't you want that." Sakura grinned. "Name's Sakura."

"Kankuro. Subaku no Kankuro." he replied as they shook hands.

"So are you and your team here for the chunin exams?" Haku asked.

"Yes, and who is this pretty lady Sakura?" Kankuro asked, looking Haku up and down hungrily with his eyes.

Sasuke smirked, holding back a chuckle. Kakshi lifted his book higher so that it would cover his face so that he could laugh silently. Naruto had only rolled on the ground laughing once again by this comment. Haku had a vein appear on his face. Sakura just smiled.

"Sorry, but I don't think _**he**_ rolls that way Kankuro-san, although it is perfectly fine if you do. I'll still be your friend. If you want I could help you find yourself a boyfriend if you want. I know plenty of good-looking guys." Sakura said. Inner Sakura was laughing so hard that she almost made Outer Sakura lose her facade and start laughing as well.

"Wait she's a he?!" Kankuro yelped.

"Yeah, he was born a he after all." Sakura stood up from her sitting position and brushed off the grass, dust, and dirt that clung to her clothes. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go find my boyfriend now. He owes me a date."

Team seven and the sand shinobi, plus one kunoichi, stared at Sakura's fading figure.

"EH?! Sakura-chan has a boyfriend?!" Naruto yelled.

This caused Sasuke to have a shock look appear on his face. Kakashi's book fell out of his hands and onto the dirty ground, his eye showed a look of utter shock. Naruto seemed angry and was trying to think of who could have stolen his beloved Sakura-chan from him. Haku was smiling and enjoying the facial expression portrayed by his new team and the sand nins. Kankuro had his mouth wide open, as if he was attracting anything that felw to land right into his mouth. The blonde haired girl was smirking, the red head boy that stood next to her was expressionless and emotionless. Their sensei frowned, he really didn't want to stand in this spot for too long.

"Well, we have to get going." he said. "Come Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari." the three followed his orders. Temari, however, had to drag Kankuro in his shocked state after her team mates and sensei.

-Sakura-

Sakura headed straight for the Inuzuka compound that she visited almost everyday. Almost because she couldn't go when she was on missions. She was greeted by the many dogs that were there and was welcomed by the Inuzuka household. Sakura said hi to Hana as she passed by her room and went on walking to a room that she loved to be in.

Without knocking, Sakura walked in to find her boyfriend, since the academy, sleeping with only his boxers on. Smirking she closed the door and walked silently over to his bed and sprawled figure. Silently and unnoticeably, she climbed into the bed and took out a whistle that his mother and sister had given to her for her 11th birthday, just in case she had trouble waking up their son/brother.

Putting the whistle to her lips she blew into it lightly. Although your hearing had to be exceptionally well, it didn't make any noise that would be normally heard. The only person that would be able to hear it would be her boyfriend, since it was made for a reason that involved him. Not even any animals would be able to hear the sound.

After blowing the whistle once, Sakura was suddenly flipped onto her back. Her brunette boyrfriend over her, glaring sleepily at her. Giggling she pulled him down on top of her so that they were hugging. She gasped when she felt something nip her neck.

"K-Kiba!" she giggled. "S-stop that t-tickles!" she squealed.

"Well, that's what you get for waking me up." he growled into her neck. "So why wake me up now?"

Sakura pouted. "So you didn't want to see me? I mean I came back yesterday from my mission and I haven't seen you since I left."

Kiba sighed, he couldn't stay strong after seeing the pout that he adored on his pink haired girlfriend's face.

"Sorry. So how was your mission?"

"It was good. It was a C-rank mission but then it turned out to be a B-rank mission." Sakura said as she stood near the door, facing away from Kiba as he changed.

When she sensed that he was done changing she stiffened. She could feel the look that he was giving her, as if to see if she was kidding.

"Hehe, well, I best be off to uh..see..uh..bye Kiba!" Sakura yanked the door open as she bolted out of his room, down the stairs and almost making it out the door.

But unfortunately for her, Kiba caught her. He tackled her onto the ground outside his house. She was once again found under him, he, glaring at her while she looked away to the side.

"What did you say?" he said, Sakura could hear the hint of protectiveness in his voice.

Sighing she answered him, "The mission that my team was sent on a few days ago was supposed to be a C-ranked mission. Once we were attacked we found out that the village that had hired us was low on money and could only afford a C-rank mission. So the C-rank changed to B-rank. We were going to bring Tazuna-san back to Konoha so that chunins or jonins could escort him to his home. But since we were almost there we decided against it, since he did the guilt trip thing on us." Taking a breath she continued on.

"Then we were attacked by a man named Zabuza." Sakura told him everything that happened, except the part that included her stepping into the path of kakshi's chidori.

"At least you were unharmed." Kiba said as he helped Sakura off the ground.

"Yeah, about that. You know how I said that someone had stopped Kakashi's chidori so that he wouldn't kill Haku who was protecting Zabuza? Well, i was that person."

Before Kiba could register what she had said, Sakura gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran from her boyfriend before he could let the infromation sink in.

"SAKURA!!!!!"

Said pinkette giggled as she rounded the corner, bumping into someone. She landed on her butt and she looked up to see Kankuro looking down at her with a smirk.

"Well, well. If it isn't Sakura-_chan_."


	4. Chapter 4

***Author's Note: I'm sorry if I mixed up a few scenes from the Naruto series and placed them in a different order. This story will be somewhat different from the series itself. Hopefully it will be to your liking and that you enjoy this.**

***Dislcaimer: I do not own Naruto. I still haven't gotten my pet dragon that can control every element imaginable yet. And I still don't see dinosaurs roaming the Earth once again. Oh well, I guess I will try harder next time. ^_^**

***Also: Echo Uchiha has adopted my Future Kunoichi story. I wish luck to you, I can't wait to see how it turns out. Please don't accuse Echo Uchiha-san of stealing my story, she asked first and I gave ^_^ Enjoy this chappy peepz ^_^**

* * *

"Oh, hey make-up face." Sakura said, she got up and dusted the dirt off of her clothes.

Once she was done clearing any remains of the dust she was tackled down to the ground, her work in vain.

"Sa-ku-ra. What did you mean earlier." Kiba growled.

"Kiba!" Sakura glomped him from her position, in her mind she was praying that he would forget about what she said.

"S-Sakura...don't think I have forgotten. You will tell me later, or else."

Kiba got off of her and helped her up. Sakura then, for the second time in only two minutes, dusted herself off. As she did this, Kiba then noticed Kankuro and Temari.

"Oh, Kiba, this is Kankuro and his team mate..uh..I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name or your other team mates." Sakura said.

"The names Temari, I'm Gaara's and Kankuro's older sister. The red head was Gaara." Temari said, shaking Sakura's hand.

"Yeah, and this is Kiba. He's---"

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura sighed in annoyance as she was tackled to the ground again for the third time that day. Twice by her boyfriend and the third by her blonde haired team mate.

"Naruto, get off!"

Naruto did and helped her off. Oblivious to the death glare Kiba was sending his way.

"Sakura-chan! Please say that you were kidding when you said that you had a boyfriend." Naruto whined, anime tears flooding down his face.

"Hn."

"Horny neko." Sakura said grinning.

"What?" Sasuke said.

"Hn can be the abreviated term for horny neko. Since you seem to say it a lot that means you are a horny neko."

It was silent for about ten seconds. Kiba started laughing uncontrollably as the words sank in.

"Where in the world did you think that up?" he gasped.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at him as if to have just noticed he was there.

"Hey Kiba, when'd you arrive?" Naruto asked.

Ok, maybe they hadn't noticed he has been standing there.

"I was at home until a certain pinkette barged into my room, as I slept, woke me up, said something. I chased her outside, tackling her, and says something that took a while to sink in. How's that for the summary of my morning?"

"Good I guess. But you forgot the part where I saw you only in your boxers _and _the part where I kissed your cheek." Sakura added.

"Eh? Why'd you see him in his boxers only Sakura-chan?" Naruto said loudly.

"Because, that's what I usually see him in when I go to wake him up. How do you think he gets to the academy on time. Well, I have to go now, Kiba tell your mom and Hana that I will be joining you guys for dinner." Sakura said, she gave him a peck on the cheek and hugged him.

"Bye Sakura. Great! I have to do more dishes than normal." he said rolling his eyes.

"Be nice! Well, see you guys tomorrow!"

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry that this was shorter than the others, but I wanted the first part of the exam to be a chapter by itself. I would have out more for this chap but I couldn't think of anything good. Also, Sakura and Kiba haven't kissed on the lips yet, in case those of you who wanted to know but never asked. They hold hands and kiss each other on the cheek and that's as far as they got. Akamaru hasn't shown up yet because he is still sleeping.

Kiba: lucky, I had to wake up cuz of Sakura

Sakura: well sorry *turns her back to him*

Sukai/Kimi-chan: Kiba look what you did now!

Kiba: sorry Sakura *kisses her cheek*

Anyways, the next chapter is still being thought of so it may come out today or later, I'm rooting for today. Well, remember when you review please keep the rude comments to yourself, I don't really care for them and if you wrote them then it goes to show that you are wasting your time by telling me that I suck. Cuz personally, I know I suck..but I write cuz I want to.


End file.
